


Five Times Stucky Say Me-mes and One Time They Don’t

by AnneAce



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Coffee Shops, Dorito Steve Rogers, Fives Times, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memes pronounced Me-mes, Peter is frustrated, Post The Winter Soilder, Press Meetings, everyone is confused, it's short, plus one, prankster bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAce/pseuds/AnneAce





	1. Memes Times One

_ **One** _

Sam wasn’t really sure what they were going to do with a brainwashed tortured super-soldier when they found him. Though Steve’s plan definitely wasn’t what he had been expecting. In a roundabout way, he was okay with it. 

Steve and Sam had found Bucky in Brookly of all places two years after they had started their search for him. Really Bucky had found them. He had sent a meme of Steve being compared to a Dorito to Steve’s phone and when they checked the location of the IP Address Bucky was there.

Sam was a little hesitant, but Steve hadn’t been in the slightest. He had rushed into the coffee shop without the hesitation Sam wished he had had. 

Bucky dressed in a long sleeve red shirt, gloves, and a baseball cap. He was smiling softly at his phone and a cup of coffee. It looked strangely normal for a man who was on the run. Though over the past two years Sam has learned that Bucky was a very smart man. 

Instead of doing any smart thing like getting Bucky to a hospital or a secure facility Steve day down across from him. “I like the me-mes about your ass,” Bucky chuckled holding his phone out to Steve. 

Steve laughed and pulled out his phone. He showed Bucky a picture who started to laugh as well. “I like the me-mes about your eyeliner,” Steve declared. 

Sam watched them go back and forth trading memes. This wasn’t what he had expected, but it was a lot nicer than that. Everything was so weird about this moment that Sam didn’t even notice that they called memes me-mes.


	2. Me-mes Times Two

_ **Two** _

Having Bucky live in the tower with everyone was an interesting experience, and not just because he was the only person who ever dared to pull a knife of Bruce. In Bucky’s defense, Bruce had startled him. Though in Bruce’s defense Bucky got startled easily. 

Bucky wasn’t like anyone expected him to be. Sure he was traumatized, but that was about as far as it went. Bucky was soft and liked technology and he could charm the pants off of anyone. Which surprised everyone but Steve. 

Sure some days Bucky didn’t talk much, but Bucky always talked like each word mattered. Plus he could speak like fifteen different languages which were very useful. 

For someone who hadn’t been allowed to have emotions for seventy years, Bucky had a very high emotional intelligence. Bruce kind of thought Bucky was amazing, knife pulling aside. Anyone in Bucky’s position would have broken down. It kind of made him feel bad when he was breaking down himself. What right did he have to feel this shitty and not want to interact with anyone when Bucky was out there doing his best? 

Bruce was sulking because it was getting close to the anniversary of when he had his accident that created the Hulk. He was trying to make peace with all of that, but it was hard when a person didn’t have any control over part of themselves. Yeah like he had any right to feel bad about that when Bucky hadn’t had any control for so long. 

He sighed and rubbed his temples he really needed to stop comparing his trauma to Bucky’s. “Are you sad?” 

Bruce looked up and speak of the Devil there was Bucky standing in the hallway to his room. Bucky had a thing about personal space. No one got to invade his and he wouldn’t invade there’s. Unless it was Steve’s personal space. Steve’s personal space was just Bucky’s space, apparently. 

“A little,” Bruce sighed, "but I’m okay.”

Bucky nodded softly like he understood. He probably did. “Can I come in and show you my file of me-mes I look at when I am trying not to be sad,” he offered. 

Bruce couldn’t help by smile a little. He nodded and patted the space on the bed next to him. “Yeah let’s see them.” 

He didn’t even realize Bucky had said Me-ems, he was just happy that someone like Bucky Barnes existed in the world. Bucky gave Bruce hope that maybe one day he could move past things like Bucky did.


	3. Me-mes Times Three

_ **Three** _

“So is no one else going acknowledge that Sergeant Barnes and Captain America call Memes Me-ems? I mean it’s really cool that they know what Memes are but has anyone ever told them how to pronounce it?”

Tony watched Peter rattle on and was utterly confused. The Spider Child was someone he had decided to take under his wing when he had seen a video of him catching a bus with his bare hands. 

Peter Parker was an amazing kid. He was intelligent, talented, and amazingly friendly. Tony knew he was going to be the best superhero out there one day. It was just a matter of time and a little coaching. 

While Tony selfishly wanted to keep his Spiderling all to himself he also wanted Peter to be more than him. Which meant introducing him to the other heroes. So far it had gone amazingly well. Everyone has been very kind to Peter. Tony was pretty sure Peter had charmed all of them. 

“What,” he asked confused. 

“Yeah,” Peter exclaimed, “that was my thought too. I saw that Sergeant Barnes was looking at a Pepe Meme and then he asked me if I liked ‘Me-ens,’ which alright maybe I heard that wrong but when I said yes Captain American was like ‘Bucky! Don’t go down a me-ems rabbit hole with Peter.’ We did naturally but they just called it Me-mes! Did you not tell them it’s _Memes_?” 

Tony blinked slowly at Peter, not really sure what to say. Had he noticed they did that? “Wait! Why are they Sergeant Barnes and Captain America and I’m just Tony now,” he demanded. 

Peter sighed impatiently at his mentor. “Tony,” he complained. 

Tony waggled a finger in front of Peter’s face. “See that’s what I mean!” 

“That’s not even what we are talking about,” Peter protested. 


	4. Me-mes Times Four

_ **Four** _

“Memes.”

Bucky perked up from his spot resting on top of Steve. “Me-mes,” he asked.

Steve grunted. “You and your Me-mes,” he complained. 

“I told all of you,” Peter declared pointing at the pair and looking back at the other Avengers, “they say Me-mes!” 

“Apparently so,” Clint agreed slowly as if a little shocked.

“Peter we were just talking about Me-mes two hours ago,” Bucky reminded him, “what’s the big deal?” 

“You got his hopes up about more Me-mes,” Steve chastized. 

“It’s Memes,” Clint corrected through a mouthful of a blueberry muffin. 

“Me-mes,” Steve and Bucky declared at the same time with twin looks of confusion. 

“Memes,” Peter yelled. 

“Me-mes,” Bucky said back pointedly as if he thought he was repeating what was being said to him. 

“Memes!” 

Bucky flopped back onto Steve. “They’re being mean,” he pouted, “they keep yelling Me-mes and won’t show me any.”

Steve laughed and rubbed his back. “I’ll show you some Me-mes later,” he promised.

Clint and Peter shared twin looks of shock while everyone else just looked confused. Later that day they held a meeting about this. How had they all missed the fact that they called it Me-mes. Bucky loved memes and talked about them all the time. How had they not noticed? 


	5. Me-mes Time Five

_ **Five** _

It was time for the first Avengers public press conference since Bucky and Peter had joined them. Tony was calling it the First Big Family Outing. Bucky was making memes about it. 

Steve did the best he could to prepare Bucky for it and Tony put the fear of god into the press. It was going to be only a select few reporters so it should be fine.

It was not fine. 

Everyone showed up in costume so that Peter’s identity was safe. That worked okay. Steve didn’t really like wearing the Stars and Stripes because Bucky always harassed him about it. Tony’s armor was still a bit clunky and awkward when it wasn’t in battle. Bucky had to put more effort into hiding his guns so he wasn’t as scary. 

The first dozen or so questions went on without a hitch. Steve kept tensed for a question about the Winter Soldier, which was a forbidden topic for the press conference but reporters could be dicks. The problem question was when a very innocent reporter turned to Bucky and asked. “Sergeant Barnes what do you like the most about the future.” 

Steve groaned expecting Bucky to say something embarrassing about his ass. Though he really shouldn’t have been surprised about Bucky’s answer. 

“Me-mes.”

“Memes,” Peter- Spider-Man screamed automatically. 

It was driving the poor Spider up a wall that they called it Me-mes. Bucky turned to Spider-man and nodded understandingly. “Me-mes.”

“MEMES!”

“Me-mes!”

They went at it like that for fifteen minutes on national television. Great. Well, it wasn’t the worst disaster that could have happened. Though apparently it was the new Gif debate online and Steve didn’t really think he wanted to know what that meant. At least everyone now knew Bucky wasn’t threatening. 

“Me-mes,” Steve agreed with Bucky. 

“Steve!” 


	6. Divided by Memes

_ **Plus One** _

The night after the press meeting Steve was reading Tweets before bed while he waited for Bucky to get out of the shower. 

Bucky climbed on top of him with a happy sigh. Steve ran his fingers through the soft wet hair. “So when are we going to tell them we know it’s pronounced Memes?” 

Steve watched Bucky pulled his phone out while Bucky chuckled. He buried himself into Steve’s arms. “When the Internet has decided that its Me-mes and we can trick them into thinking we’ve been calling it Memes all along.”

Laughter escaped both their lips. “I love you and your Memes,” Steve told Bucky with a soft kiss. 

“I love my memes to,” Bucky agreed. 

Steve pinched him. “But I love you more!” 

Shaking his head Steve pulled the blankets over them. “Nice save Buck.” 

“I try.”

They set their phones aside and curled into a peaceful sleep. 


End file.
